The Victim
by no talent7
Summary: A villin is just a victim who's story hasn't been told.


div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"CHAPTER 1/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress; text-align: center;"A villain is just a victim who's story hasn't been told. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Love. A simple word. One people swear by. I had been around people who claim that all you need is love. Well they also say the her parents were madly in love so what did they know. If they had actually loved each other they would have know that their love could never last. They must have known something. They are to different. The only thing they had ever agreed on was their hatred of their daughter. As I pull my hair back I look in the mirror and see the scar my dad gave me when I was late in coming home from school. She looks a little longer she didn't get to look at herself at her moms house so she look long and when at her dads /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"ALEX! My dad yells at me from the floor below. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I'm coming. I call back knowing that I should get down there before he comes up here and gets really mad. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I get to the bottom of the stairs when his hands come out of nowhere I go crashing into the floor I glance up at him. He's drunk. I can smell the liquor from her spot on the floor still holding the the bottle of whatever he was drinking this time he comes in close to my face pointing into my cheek and spitting in my face. I told you to come down a hour ago. He whispers in my face. Look at me! He yells finally. I know it wasn't an hour sense he called her down but she kept her mouth shut knowing it would only make home more mad. I glance into his eyes there blood shot and can't seem to focus on one part of my face. He reeks and not just of alcohol he kinda smells like he shit his pants then decided that the only way to make it better was to roll in the garbage and then drink. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Pathetic. He spat then soaped me for good measure. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She sat for a minute trying to get her bearings her cheek and hip hurt. She got up slowly thinking at least her parents made her choice for tomorrow real easy. But what the aptitude test says might help solidify her decision. Because if there was anything she was sure of it was her aptitude test results even though nobody was supposed to know she had a good gut feeling that hers would be duntless. But then again she would find out for sure later so why not just get up and go. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"XXXXX/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"As she walked down the hallway at her school she wondered why she couldn't be homeschooled. Not that she wanted to be in the same room as ether of her parents for a prolonged amount of time but sometimes she felt that even her mom disapproving stare would be better then some of the looks she got at school at least it was her last day. Even when she's with her dad who is a respectable candor not some low life stiff abnegation. Abnegation last week candor the next. I mean it's no wonder she didn't have any friends and felt like she didn't belong anywhere. That's why she was so excited for tomorrow she would finally belong somewhere. She looked down at her clothes feeling comfortable in her black mini skirt and leather jacket with a white tank top and black choker. She walked to advanced English she looked out the window just as the train was coming that's when everyone starts jumping off. Even as she watches them risking their life by jumping off a moving train she could help but want to be like them. That's when she runs into Erik son of a Erudites queen bee Jenny Matthews. Watch where your going klutz. He yells at me /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I would but with your Fat a** its inevitable. I say/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Well you would know all about that. You got jugs so big I'm surprised you don't fall over. He challenged. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"How would you know unless you been looking at it? She smiled triumphantly at he turned a deep shade of red. She had noticed him looking at her more than once and knew it would ruin his reputation to be seen with a no good abnegation stiff and misfit. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"And that's when Tobias steps in pushing us far away from each other /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Get lost Tobias! I yell in his face. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Tobias? Erik said while trying to hold back a laugh. Man how much do your parents have to hate you that they name you that? He says chuckling /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Tobias turns and punches him right in the face. She knew why too. Tobias and her have more in common then they would like to admit. I guess that's why he always stood up for her and took a beating at home to protect her but she had grown up since he found her crying behind the garbage cans because none of her parents loved her. Little did she know at the time he was hated in his house just as much as she was and probably beaten more too and he didn't even have a mother to protect him. At least she had every other week away from her father and he was with his full time and had a mother that at least feed her from time to time. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"And now it was like the entire school was there chanting /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"And then the English teacher came in saw the boys fighting. She took both of them by the ear and said to the group that if they didn't all want to stay after school then they should get to class. As they pass me I give Tobias a withering look and smile and blow a couple of kisses in Erik's direction he growls back as I prance off to English. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"XXXXX/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The next time she saw them they were being escorted to the cafeteria before the aptitude test. I see Tobias has a bloody lip and Erik has a black eye. I smile at Erik and raise my eyebrows as if to say what happened. He glowers back. I look over at Tobias and give him a sullen expression saying without words I told you months ago that I did need your help anymore. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He shakes his head and says you are like a sister to me and I'm your big brother I'm going to protect you no matter what. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"But I can't protect you? Not to mention I'm older then you by 3 months. So get it out of your mind that I'm a princess that needs saving. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I know what you have been through in your houses you're getting hit on all fronts. Can't I just protect you from one of them now and then. Plus you may be older then me by 3 months but I act older then you by 3 years. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She rolled her eyes at that. You see me cry one time when I was 6 and now I'm a fragile little thing that needs protecting on all fronts. You can just keep on thinking that you're "older" then me if I didn't give you that what would you have. I'm already smarter, prettier, cooler, stronger, and less picky. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Now it was his turn to roll his eyes I turn my nose up to a burger one time. Shaking his head he let the matter drop. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Do you know what your picking tomorrow? I asked /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Yeah. You? /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Have since I was 6. They nodded together then smiled. And as one of the volunteers walked in we both shivered and looked across the rom at each other then waited for their names to be called. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"XXXXX/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Alex Newton, Eli Porter, Kate McHale, Tobias Eton, Abigail Cooper, William Johnson, Bailey Coffman George Payne, Janice Ian, Erik Matthews./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I stand up and walk over confidently and see Tobias do the same and find with gleeful pleasure Erik is sweating and his knees are shaking /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Nervous? I ask quietly making him jump he glares at me but with a black eye and a missing tooth she now noticed its completely ruined the entire effect. Suppressing a laugh I walk forward and open the door to my new future. /div 


End file.
